A Prime Christmas
by Black Oracle
Summary: TFP. The Autobots and their human friends get into the Christmas spirit! Part 3: Mince Pies and The Party - The kids tuck into June's mince pies and the 'bots enjoy some oil. Everyone at Autobot base is in the mood for Christmas!
1. Part 1: Tree and Ice

I give credit to issue #3 of the U.K. TFs: Prime comic for inspiring me to write a Christmas Prime story! Enjoy, readers! And hope you all have a good Christmas 2011!

Note: all parts of this story are set in a December before the season 1 finale eps..

**A Prime Christmas - Part 1: Tree and Ice**

"A little higher, Bulkhead!"

Miko, who was standing on Bulkhead's broad metal palm, stretched to reach the top of the giant Christmas tree erected in the middle of the Autobot base. She was holding a gold star tree topper. Bulkhead raised his arm slightly higher as Miko requested. Success! Miko placed the gold star on top of the tree. Bulkhead lowered her back down to the floor again and Miko hopped off. She looked up at the large Christmas tree. Hanging decorations, tinsel and lights, it was perfect.

"So apart from setting up trees in your home, what else do you do at Christmas?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well, we give each other gifts," Raf said as he walked up to join Miko and Bulkhead at the tree. He was carrying a large wrapped box-shaped present in his arms. He placed it carefully under the huge tree.

"This is Bumblebee's present," he announced.

At that point, the yellow scout walked up behind Raf.

"Breeee-oop," he chirped inquisitively, getting down on all fours to get a closer look at Raf's present.

"Ah ah, no peeking or opening until Christmas day!" he told Bumblebee sternly.

Bumblebee whined disappointedly.

Ratchet, who was standing grumpily at the control panels with his arms crossed, said, "Bah! What is the point of all these strange Christmas practices?"

"Well, Christmas is an important time for many people," Jack explained from the balcony. "It's a time for family and friends to get together and share with one another."

"And to spread good cheer and seasonal wishes to everyone!" Miko added excitedly from the ground.

"Don't be such a Scrooge, Doctor," June Darby chuckled as she lay a festive holly-patterned covering over the table behind Jack. "Even you need to get into the Christmas spirit."

Ratchet looked at June with a puzzled frown. "What's a 'Scrooge'?"

June smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind."

An incoming call alert sounded from the computers then. Jack, Miko and Raf perked up. Ratchet turned to it.

Optimus' voice emerged from the speakers. "Ratchet, requesting ground bridge."

Ratchet pulled down the bridge activation lever. "Opening ground bridge."

The bright green portal opened up and the two forms of Optimus and Arcee appeared. Optimus was carrying something extremely large over his back: a great chunk of thick ice three times his size. The Autobot leader was bent over, supporting the great weight of the ice on his back. His long arms were stretched out under the ice, one in front and one behind him.

Arcee came ahead of Optimus. "We're back from the North Pole" she announced with a smile. "And we brought a bit of it back with us."

June and the three kids gaped at the size of the ice chunk that Optimus was carrying.

"Whooah...," Miko uttered.

Arcee turned back to Optimus and guided him forward.

"Nice and easy, Optimus," she said cautiously. "Let's get it outside."

"Let me give you a hand, Optimus," Bulkhead offered, stepping forward.

The big green Autobot took one end of the massive ice chunk with both hands. Optimus moved forward under the ice until he reached the other end, taking hold of it. Carefully, the two larger Autobots carried their frozen cargo down the entry tunnel of the base. Arcee continued to watch their surroundings, glancing behind and around to make sure that Optimus, who was walking in reverse, would not hit into anything.

June and Jack came down the balcony steps, quickly pulling on winter garments as they did so. Jack put on a thick jacket and June was pulling a woolly jumper over her head. On the ground, Raf and Miko had also put on their coats. Raf was pulling on a pair of gloves and Miko wrapped a red and green striped scarf around her neck. When they were ready, they all grabbed ice skating shoes from nearby that they had brought earlier. Then they went to follow Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead outside. Bumblebee followed the humans too. Ratchet shrugged and did the same.

* * *

><p>Outside the base, it was a cool, dry night. June, the kids, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Arcee watched as Optimus and Bulkhead eased the huge ice sheet down into a clear space of the Nevada desert valley.<p>

"One outdoor ice rink ready!" Bulkhead declared to everyone.

A cheer rose from the three kids and, along with June, they made their way out onto the ice in their skates.

"Raf," Optimus called, approaching the twelve year-old boy just as he stepped onto the ice. "I have something for you."

Optimus knelt down and produced a large snowball in his giant hand. He set it down on the ice next to Raf. "Since I did not manage to bring one back for you last time, I brought you an Arctic snowball this time, Raf."

Raf marvelled at what was the biggest snowball he had ever seen. It was even bigger than him. "Wow, real Arctic snow! Thank you, Optimus!"

Optimus nodded at the small boy then stood up again. Raf patted the giant snowball thoughtfully.

"I'm gonna make a snowman," Raf decided aloud. He set to work pulling off chunks of snow.

"Beebeeboop!" Bumblebee whistled excitedly. He knelt down and began aiding Raf in his snowman construction.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Arcee had taken to the ice as well, gliding across it simply on their metal feet. Bulkhead skidded over to Ratchet who was standing to one side off the ice.

"C'mon Ratchet! Get out here and give it a go!" Bulkhead bellowed.

The medic bot began to protest. "I don't- GAH!" Ratchet was cut off as Bulkhead pulled him onto the ice and gave him a shove. The red and white medic bot let out a scream as he went whistling down the slippery surface.

Arcee's lithe form glided effortlessly and gracefully across the ice. Her slender arms were held out behind her to decrease wind resistance. She came up to Optimus who too was standing off to one side by the ice.

"Don't tell me you're just going to stand there keeping sentry over us. You should try this, Optimus," she urged. "It's fun."

Optimus looked out across the ice at the skating humans and Autobots. Then he looked back down at Arcee who held out an arm in invitation to him. He smiled a little.

"I suppose it would be no harm to try."

He took a heavy step onto the ice. Cheers rose from the kids when they noticed Optimus coming to join them.

"Alright! Go Optimus!" Jack and Miko cheered.

Optimus circled once on the ice, testing himself. Arcee pirouetted on one foot in front of him.

"See if you can keep up with me," she challenged.

Arcee took off. Accepting her challenge, Optimus followed her across the ice. To the cheers, clapping and whistles of the human and Autobot audience, the pair zigzagged loosely along the ice, keeping perfect symmetry.


	2. Part 2: Mistletoe

Everyone getting warmed up for Christmas next weekend? Good. Here's another helping of story.

Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts! Glad to see quite a no. of readers have enjoyed this.

Wonderful Pistachios - Love your name! Optimus just had to bring Raf his snowball after failing to do so in "Scrapheap"!

Wolf - Good to hear from you again, my friend!

Heart of the Demons - Thanks! The 'bots are always so serious and fighting in the 'toon. Was nice to write a story about them just chillin' out at Christmas.

Jazz Prime - I couldn't resist the mental image of Optimus and Arcee figure skating together!

Now in part 2, the 'bots learn of the tradition of mistletoe!

**A Prime Christmas - Part 2: Mistletoe**

"Ahem, look what you two are standing under."

Jack and Miko looked upward to where June Darby was pointing. At the top of the Autobot base's entry tunnel, a branch of mistletoe hung.

"W-Where did that come from?" Jack stuttered.

His mother smiled mischievously.

"On no, you didn't mom...," Jack moaned, covering his face.

The humans and Autobots had all just come in from their session of ice skating. The Autobots were watching the exchange between Jack and his mother with curiosity and some amusement, not sure what was going on.

"Now be a gentleman, Jack," June advised.

Jack and Miko looked at one another uncertainly.

"Erm, Miko?" Jack said shyly.

Miko rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

She leaned forward to Jack's face and closed her eyes. Nervously, Jack did the same. Their lips clumsily touched one another's cheeks then they withdrew quickly in embarrassment. Miko looked like she was going to be sick and Jack had the most uncomfortable expression on his face. The Autobots watched them questioningly.

"What was that for?" Arcee inquired with a hint of disapproval, tilting her head slightly to one side in puzzlement.

"They were standing together under mistletoe." June indicated upwards to the hanging branch of green leaves and white berries. "It's another Christmas custom. When a man and woman come together under mistletoe, they are obliged to kiss."

"But isn't 'kissing' supposed to be a...bonding activity between lovers?" Arcee further questioned in a confused tone.

"Not necessarily. It can be a harmless sign of affection between family and friends too," June explained.

"So you're saying, in human terms, that I could kiss Arcee now and it wouldn't be inappropriate, since we're all like family?" Bulkhead asked, glancing thoughtfully down at his female comrade.

"Don't even think about it, Bulk," Arcee uttered warningly, crossing her arms.

"Heheh, just kidding, 'cee," Bulkhead nervously laughed.

Arcee turned on her heel and walked off into the base. Jack, eager to move away from Miko, followed after her. The others began entering the base too. As they did, June hovered under the mistletoe until Optimus came to pass underneath it. She cleared her throat loudly to get his attention. Optimus stopped and looked down at her.

"How about you, Optimus?" June called up to him. She pointed again at the mistletoe and smiled. "A kiss for you too?"

The others stopped in their tracks and turned round to look at them.

Jack mentally slapped himself. "Mooom," he groaned under his breath.

But Optimus graciously knelt down to June and held out his giant palm for her. She stepped onto it and he raised her up to his face. June reached up on tiptoe to the Autobot leader's head crest and planted a gentle kiss there. Ratchet scoffed, Bulkhead had an amused expression, Bumblebee's eyes widened and Arcee frowned as they watched this. Optimus then lowered June back down to the ground. She was blushing.

"Thank you, Miss Darby," Optimus said sincerely. He bowed his head to her before rising to his feet again and proceeding into the base.

June wandered over to the kids who were looking at her speechless. "What a gentleman," she sighed happily.

Jack looked heavenward. "Why me?" he muttered.

"Look on the bright side, Jack," Miko whispered into his ear, "if your mom keeps this up, maybe Optimus will become your stepdad."

Jack suddenly paled and nearly passed out.


	3. Part 3: Mince Pies and The Party

Christmas is right around the corner! Thank you again for the reviews, faves, alerts and just reading, everyone. Glad quite a few of you got a good laugh out of the last chapter!

This is the final part of this Christmas-themed Prime story. Hope it gets you all in the mood for Christmas!

**A Prime Christmas - Part 3: Mince Pies and The Party**

June handed out mugs of steaming hot cocoa to Jack, Miko and Raf who were seated on the sofa of the Autobot base balcony. Miko was wearing a Santa hat.

"A little something to warm you kids up after all that time on the ice," she said pleasantly. "And help yourselves to some of my homemade mince pies." She gestured to a tray full of them on the table in front of the kids.

"Thank you, Miss Darby," Raf said as he picked up a mince pie.

"Mmm, these are good," Miko commented as she took a bite from her pie.

June beamed. "I'm glad you like them, Miko."

On the ground, the Autobots were standing around holding open cans of oil and taking occasional gulps from them. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee surrounded the giant Christmas tree, looking at its decorations and talking amongst themselves. Optimus and Ratchet were seated on the storage crates by a far wall, also enjoying oil drinks and chatting.

Suddenly the proximity alert sounded. Everyone looked to the computers. An image of a federal helicopter landing outside came up on the central screen. Ratchet groaned lightly as he set aside his oil beverage and approached the control panels.

"Agent Fowler," he announced with a sigh.

Optimus left behind his oil drink too and made his way to the balcony to greet the government liason officer.

"What's he here for this time?" Miko thought aloud.

The cylindrical elevator doors on the balcony opened and Agent Fowler emerged. He strode up to the waiting Autobot leader.

"I happened to notice your little outdoor ice rink on my way here," Fowler commented.

"The children informed us of an activity known as 'ice skating' and we thought that it would be a welcome way to celebrate your holiday season," Optimus explained.

"Speaking of the holiday season," Fowler continued formally, "I have a message from the President and my superiors at the Pentagon..."

Everyone waited to hear it.

"From the government of the United States...and from me..." Everyone remained utterly still as they watched Fowler. "...we would like to wish you all a very merry Christmas."

Jack, Miko and Raf looked at Fowler surprised. Their mouths opened.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler," Optimus replied. "A merry Christmas to you and your government as well."

June came up to Fowler with her tray of mince pies.

"Would you like a mince pie?" she offered.

Fowler gazed at them eagerly and rubbed his hands together. "Ooh, don't mind if I do, Miss Darby."

He helped himself to a pie and took a man-sized bite of it. "Mmm..."

"You're welcome to stay and celebrate with us, Agent Fowler," Optimus invited.

Fowler swallowed his mouthful of pie. "I'd like that...very much."

"Well now that the family's all here, let's get this party started!" Bulkhead announced. "Miko, hit it!"

Miko jumped up from the sofa and adjusted her Santa hat. Bulkhead gave her a hand down to the ground. She dashed to the music loudspeakers and picked up her connected guitar. She began to strum a rock version of "Jingle Bells". Bulkhead swayed to her music and was joined by Bumblebee. Optimus and the others gathered around too, with their cans of oil, mugs of cocoa and mince pies.

Standing by the radiance of the Christmas tree and listening to Miko's Christmas tunes, the spirit of Christmas touched the hearts and sparks of everyone. There was much good cheer in the Autobot base this Christmas.

**End.**


End file.
